


Sweet Revenge

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: The King's Writings [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alot of Death, Black Hat cares, Blood, Death, Gen, Short, bit of gore, crew is a family, implied paperhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: There was a reason heroes avoided Black Hat and his employees. There was a reason none of them tried to use his minions as a way of trying to black mail him.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So... This has been a work in progress for weeks. and i just got around to finally finishing it. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it though~

Black Hat was _livid_. His entire frame trembled with fury as he stood at his desk, a crumpled torn note in his hand. He had just returned from a meeting with a few clients, only to come home to an empty ransacked mansion. Everything had been torn apart, showing obvious sign of a struggle and fight, paintings were torn or burnt, vases were smashed. Furniture was shredded and overturned. Even the lab was destroyed with chemicals and broken weapons littering the floor, the only place left relatively in one piece was his office, save for the doors being torn off their hinges and the scuff marks of a struggle. The eldritch demon gritted his sharp teeth; hand clenching tightly around the note that had been left on his desk.

 

The note had been left by the thieves that had broken into _his_ home and stolen _his_ family. All under the impression that they were doing good. Being “heroes” and trying to take down “the demon villain and his servants.” Black Hat was going to shred them. NO ONE got away with taking what was his. The dark-skinned demon let out a low growl, before turning and storming from his office. Black Hat wasted no time in leaving the ruined mansion. He’d fix it when he came back. But right now, he was going to get the others back and make those heroes pay.

 

The demon nearly laughed as he got to the heroes’ so-called “base”. It was just a normal looking house with some weak security that shut down as he made his way to the front door. With a flick of his wrist the door exploded inwards. Black hat stepped in and threw his hand out catching the hero that lunged at him by the throat. He turned his head towards the gagging and struggling mortal as he tightened his grip.

 

“ **Where. Are. They?”** he asked, the growl of his voice echoed slightly. The lights of the house flickered, a few exploded. The hero struggling in his grip glared at him.

 

“W-hy should… I-I te-ll you?” he choked out. Black Hat’s eye twitched and he bared his sharp teeth.

 

“ **If you will not talk. Then I’ll make you talk.”** He snarled. The eldritch horror flexed his hand briefly, choking the other, before throwing him into the wall. He snapped his fingers and shadows rose up incasing the blonde hero. The human thrashed in their hold glaring up at the villain.

 

“I’m not telling you shit!” he yelled. Black Hat grinned and let out a dark chuckle, causing the hero to pause. “What the hell is so funny?” he asked. Black Hat didn’t answer instead he held up his had and flicked his wrist. There was a sickening crack as the human’s arm was twisted unnaturally by the shadows. The Hero screamed out in pain. It wasn’t long after the scream that someone came running from the basement of the house. The demon tilted his head narrowing his eyes as he turned towards the sound as a young woman, a mutant by the looks of it. As soon as she spotted her teammate she turned on Black Hat.

 

“You Bastard!” she snarled turning on Black Hat. She charged him, lashing out with claws of her own. Black Hat simply stepped out of the way and snatched the back of the mutant’s shirt before throwing her back into a table. The demon slowly walked towards her. He stayed silent as he lifted her up and pulled back his other hand flexing his claws.

 

“No! Leave her be you monster!” the blond shouted. “…I’ll tell you!” he added. Black hat ignored him shoving his clawed hand through the mutant’s stomach. The girl cried out, before coughing, blood hitting the front of Black Hat’s suit. He ripped his hand free; blood dripping from his hand and claws as more splashed out onto the floor. Black Hat tossed the bleeding out hero to the side. She hit the ground with a thud and gagged as she choked on her own blood.

 

“Falia!” the man cried. “You Bastard!” Black Hat turned to him and prepared to snap.

 

“ **Don’t worry~! You’ll be joining her soon!”** the villain said, flashing his sharp teeth. The hero froze, before glaring at the eldritch demon.

 

“Go ahead. But killing me just means you won’t find your minions.” He sneered.

 

“ **Oh~! But I already know where they are. And now that I do… I have no use for you.”** He snapped his fingers. The shadows took the form of other eldritch horrors and Valor screamed as they began to tear him apart. Black Hat turned away listening to the shrieks and snapping as he headed for the basement and kicked the door open. He headed down the steps and looked around. He quickly spotted his three missing employees and quickly made his way over. 5.0.5 and Dementia were both unconscious, Dementia was beaten up rather badly while 5.0.5 only had a few cuts. Flug, who was just barely conscious, seemed to have taken most damage. The scientist twitched and lifted his bag-covered head and looked up at Black Hat. He let out a weak whimper his head dropping before he forced it up again.

 

“…B… Bossss… Ss…sorry…. We…tried….” Flug’s voice was weak and slurred. Black Hat ignored him as he cut the ropes off him and the other two with his claws.

 

“Dementia! 505! Get up.” Black Hat hissed. The two groaned and looked up at him.

 

“B-black Hat! You came!” Dementia cried latching on to him. The demon pushed her off and pulled Flug up supporting him. Flug let out a ear silent wine as he was hauled up.

 

“Of course I did, no one steals from me and gets away with it.” Black Hat hissed. He looked down at Flug as his scientist slumped against him weakly grasping onto his coat.

 

“Th-there’s more…” he mumbled. Just as he said it, two other heroes appeared. Black Hat growled lowly pushing Flug in Dementia’s direction. The lizard girl grabbed onto Flug lowering both herself and the scientist to the ground while moving so they were both behind Black Hat. 505 whimpered leaning over them. Black Hat glared at the two young heroes, claws twitching.

 

“Stop right there, Black Hat! You aren’t going anywhere!” one of the men stated. Black Hat’s sneer, turned to a smile as he let out a laugh.

 

“And you pathetic mortals are going to stop me? Your two weak teammates weren’t able to stop me, what makes you that that you can?” he asked stepping towards them, the heroes froze. Before looking towards the stairs and looking at Black Hat.

 

“What did you do?” the other male demanded.

 

“Gave them the punishment they deserved. Don’t worry, you’ll be dead soon too.” Black Hat growled continuing to slowly make his way towards the two young heroes. The two men tensed glaring at him.

 

“We’ll see about that.” One growled, before rushing at the demon. Black Hat stopped and swiped his hand out cuffing the hero in the head and sending him flying to the side into the water heater.

 

“Did you ever think as too _why_ your elder heroes avoid my employees and myself? Why they stick to just fighting those weak pathetic other villains?” Black Hat asked snapping his fingers, causing the shadows to reappear and wrap around the other. He lifted the wriggling hero up with the shadows, eyes flashing red. “Its simply because I have the power to bring you all to your knees with in seconds.” He hissed the shadows shot down slamming the hero to the floor. The young man let out a huff of air as he hit the floor. He was lifted back up and slammed into the wall quickly after.

 

“I could destroy this world with in a blink of an eye before _any of you worthless little shits realize what happened.”_ Black Hat snarled. “And you… You thought that you could just _walk_ into _MY_ home, kidnap _MY_ family, and then _hurt them?!_ You all have had to be the dumbest uneducated imbeciles to ever claim yourselves as heroes.” As he spoke the other hero had rushed at them only to be caught by and tentacle and whipped around like a rag doll. He tossed the hero into the other causing them both to hit a wall and fall to the ground. The two groaned and stood shaking their heads as they prepared to attack. Black Hat watched them and scoffed. “You’re absolutely pathetic. You aren’t even worth the effort of killing.” the eldritch snarled.

 

The two heroes charged at him but were soon stopped as they were both impaled by two large tentacles. They choked, blood dribbling from their mouths, eyes wide before the tentacles ripped apart tearing them to pieces. Black Hat watched as the chunks of flesh and internal organs hit the floor, before turning and walking over to were his three idiots were. The writhing tentacles vanished as he knelt and scooped up Flug, who flinched and whined at the movement. The scientist remained limp in his arms, trembling as he curled into the demon’s chest clutching onto his shirt weakly. Dementia and 505 stood and latched onto Black Hat coat just as the shadows closed around them. The shadows dissipated, leaving them in the middle of the lounge room of the mansion.

 

Black Hat headed for the stairs, carefully shifting Flug in a better hold as he did. He heard the other two scramble after him, but ignored them as he made his way towards the doctor’s room. Flug twitched in his arms and gave another whimper, causing the eldritch to look down at him. The frail human had tilted his head up to look up at the demon. He raised an eyebrow at the other. Flug seemed like he was going to speak but instead he lowered his head pressing his bag-covered face into the eldritch’s chest. Black Hat rolled his eyes huffing at the action as he used his magic to swing the room door open and walked inside. He headed over to the bed as set his scientist down on the bed.

 

“Get the first aid kit.” Black Hat ordered the other two. 505 immediately left to get it, while Dementia stayed at the door way. The demon looked at her and sighed, “He’ll be fine.” he told her as he sat on the side of the bed. Flug had curled up on his side and seemingly finally passed out. Looking at the mortal Black Hat briefly wondered how the other had managed to stay conscious. The demon gave a sigh, he looked up and took the med kit from 505 as the bear stumbled in and held it out to him.

 

“I’ll take care of him, you both start cleaning up.” Black Hat ordered. The two frowned but nodded and left, leaving Black Hat with the unconscious doctor. Black Hat turned his attention to his scientist and sighed before he started to treat the other’s wounds. As he treated the other’s wounds the demon relaxed.

 

He briefly wondered how long it would take for other heroes to find the crime scene, but quickly dismissed the thought. It didn’t matter when the bodies were found. It would just be another warning to those who thought it be a good idea to try and take what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my art and stories on my blog -> shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com
> 
> bug the hell out of Black Hat here -> kingofvillains.tumblr.com


End file.
